El genio
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Pietro y Narcia celebran que recién se habían casado. Su forma de celebrar era desenfrenada, cuando de pronto se encuentran con un enigmático ser que afirma ser un genio que fue liberado gracias a un error de la pareja. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** No reclamo los derechos de PoPoLoCrois, y además advierto a quien sea menor de edad que no continúe más allá de esta introducción.

**El genio**

Los recién casados Pietro y Narcia llevaban casi una semana celebrando el hecho de que su unión era oficial, y lo celebraban con fiestas, rondas de chistes de todas las clases, teniendo sexo, paseando en los bosques aledaños y jugando distintos juegos tanto locales como algunos de afuera de los que oían hablar. Aquella tarde el juego que habían elegido era el golf, una curiosa actividad que consistía en introducir una pequeña bola en un hoyo en el piso con el menor número de golpes posible. Habría que destacar que ambos eran pésimos en este juego, pues casi todos sus golpes solían caer en los estanques o en las trampas de grava, pero aún esto les parecía bastante divertido.

Pietro: Ya verás, Narcía. Este va a ser un touchdown seguro- dijo confundiendo el término.

El joven rey de PoPoLoCrois le propinó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la diminuta pelota, que salió volando a gran velocidad en dirección a una casa vieja que estaba a un lado del claro del bosque. La rubia y el moreno escucharon como de pronto se rompían varias cosas dentro de aquella casa, cosa que los alarma tomando en cuenta lo lejos que estaba aquella casa.

Narcia: Algo me dice que si alguien vive en esa casa, ese alguien se enfadará mucho- dijo nerviosa la espíriu terrestre.

Pietro: ¿Por dónde habrá entrado aquella pelota? No vi por dónde entró- agudizaba la vista el hombre dragón.

Narcia: Tal vez debamos ir allí y pedir disculpas a la persona que vive allí, así que vamos, Pietro- aún estaba nerviosa.

Ambos jovenes se dirigieron con paso inseguro a la casa vieja, y al llegar descubren que la pelotita había entrado por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios cuyos pedazos estaban dispersos en el suelo. Los recién casados entran a la casa para ver el desastre apocalíptico que ellos desataron en el interior. La escena no podía ser más caótica, la pelota había sido disparada con tal violencia que al llegar a la casa, rebotó en todas direcciones destruyendo todo lo que había en su camino. Habían jarrones que parecían bastante antiguos hechos pedazos, frascos de distintos contenidos (todos inocentes al preecer) destrozados y en el suelo, algunas botellas polvorientas de vino destrozadas y derramando el contenido sobrante en el suelo, y finalmente los jóvenes vieron a un hombre sentado en un sillón viejo y desteñido que tenía entre sus manos la pelotita de Pietro. No parecía muy severo, pero los dos jovenes reyes estaban algo asustados por cualquier grito que el sujeto pudiese dirigirles.

Narcia: Lo sentimos mucho, señor. Es que estábamos jugando al golf durante un rato, y accidentalmente lanzamos la bola hasta aquí- se excusó algo nerviosa la nueva reina-. No queríamos causar todos estos destrozos y...

¿?: No hace falta que se disculpen, amigos- sonrió el misterioso hombre.

Pietro: ¿Acaso usted no está molesto por este destrozo?- dijo atónito el moreno.

¿?: En absoluto, de heccho quisiera darles las gracias por lo que hicieron- la pareja miraba con las bocas abiertas al desconocido-. No se preocupen, esta casa no ha sido habitada por nadie en años, por lo que nadie lamentará lo que ha pasado- la pareja seguía boquiabierta-. Supongo que me debería presentar; yo soy un genio que había permanecido encerrado durante casi 500 años en esta lampara- señala una lampara rota al lado de un estante-, y me habían dejado encerrado durante todo ese tiempo aquí en esta casa, además que había estado muriendo de aburrimiento desde que abandonaron esta casa.

Pietro: ¿Pero quién vivía aquí?- preguntó curiosoo.

Genio: Una antigua famillia de campesinos que abandonaron el lugar cuando construyeron el campo de golf que está allá afuera- dijo restándole importancia.

Narcia: Entonces no debería haber ningún problema- rio nerviosa la rubia.

Genio: Ninguno- afirmó el misterioso genio-. Como recompensa por haberme liberado de aquel tedioso encierro, les podría conceder un deseo a cada uno de ustedes- sonrió el extraño ser.

Pietro: ¿No deberían ser tres deseos?- preguntó extrañado el moreno.

Genio: Normalmente sí, pero quisiera dedicar aunque sea un deseo para mi mismo, pues es muy fastidioso, y a veces hasta cruel, que siempre esté cumpliendo los deseos de los demás y nadie piensa en si yo quisiera algo- dijo con tono afligido el genio, mientras los jovenes se sentían conmovidos por la explicación.

Narcia: Supongo que podríamos ceder un deseo a este pobre genio, ¿no lo crees, querido?- preguntó algo triste.

El moreno asiente y el genio se muestra bastante contento.

Pietro: Ahora que todo está arreglado desearía...- dudó un momento el joven rey- desearía tener un viaje por todo el mundo una vez cada año.

Genio: Concedido, y además veo en su futuro una vida bastante larga y feliz- señaló sonriente el extraño ser.

Narcia: Ahora viene mi deseo- piensa unos segundos antes de hacer su pedido-. Desearía una casa en cada país del mundo para nuestros viajes.

Genio: Concedido, y además les adelanto que dichas casas estarán fuertemente reforzadas ante cualquier desastre natural, además que serán bastante amplias para ustedes y la familian que sin duda tendrán- sonrió el ente misterioso.

Ambos reyes estaban muy alegres al punto que querían brincar y besarse, cuando de pronto recuerdan que el extraño genio todavía tenía que pedir su propio deseo.

Pietro: ¿Y qué deseo es el que quieres pedir?- tanto él como su esposa estaban curiosos.

Genio: Pues verán- explicó el misterioso personaje-, como he estado encerrado durante cinco siglos en este deprimente lugar, he estado mucho tiempo sin socializar con nadie y sin hacer amigos o conocer alguna chica. Así que mi deseo- la pareja miraba curiosa- sería que esta tarde pudiese tener sexo con su esposa, majestad.

Tanto el moreno como la rubia miraban boquiabiertos al genio, como si de pronto hubiese aparecido algo raro en su rostro, y tardaron unos cuantos segundos antes de reaccionar y dar su respuesta.

Pietro: Bueno, supongo que no puede ser de otro modo- miró a su esposa-. Parece que por un rato tendrás que acostarte con alguien que no soy yo, Narcia.

Narcia: No te preocupes, no es como si fueramos a morir por ello- rio la rubia-. No creo que nos dejemos de amar si lo hago por ahora con el genio, después de todo aún debemos agradecer los deseos que nos ha concedido.

El genio dibuja una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro cuando ve a la espíritu terreste acercarse a él, y juntos se dirigen a una hbitación en el segundo piso de la casa. Por su parte el hombre dragón regresó al campo de golf para practicar un rato y no aburrirse esperando en caso de que aquello tardara.

* * *

**Habitación en el segundo piso**

Una vez entraron en la habitación, el genio y la joven reina no perdieron el tiempo para empezar a desvestirse y manosearse, mientras se lamían mutuamente en sus cuellos y clavículas y se subían a la cama. Ya desnudos la rubia tomó el pene del genio y empezó a lamer su punta mientras el genio amasaba las nalgas de la rubia, empezando así los gemidos de parte de ambos. El genio tenía buena resistencia, pues tomó casi seis minutos de chupadas y masajes para que finalmente se viniera en la cara de la espíritu terrestre. Ahora empezaría lo bueno de verdad.

El genio rápidamente cambió la posición de la reina para empezar a penetrarla con pasión mientras ella exponía sus pechos en todo su esplendor, con el propósito de que el ser misterioso la empezara a lamer y apretar. El genio era realmente insaciable, pues durante aproximadamente media hora continuó teniendo sexo con la reina, quien una y otra vez lamía aquel pene tan alegre y sentía como su vagina y su ano eran penetrados una y otra vez. Había tenido acción más salvaje y placentero con el moreno, pero a la reina también le gustaba este ritmo que tenía el genio, quien aprovechaba para depositar su corrida número cinco dentro del ano de la rubia.

Ya empezaban a acomodarse para que la reina fuera penetrada una vez más por la vagina, cuando el genio hizo una pausa en medio de sus hambrientas lamidas en los pezones de la reina.

Genio: ¿Qué edad tienen tú y tu esposo?- preguntó casualmente el misterioso ser.

Narcia: Ambos tenemos 19- dijo antes de gemir y sentir un nuevo empuje de parte del genio.

Genio: ¿19 años y aún creen en genios?- soltó en error el que en realidad resultó ser un farsante.

La reina abrió bastante sus ojos al descubrir que el sujeto no era un genio, sino un simple sinvergüenza que estaba allí por casuaidad.

Narcia: Ahora verás por engañarme- dijo lentamente mientras se sacaba el pene del mentiroso y lo apretaba con amenazante fuerza.

Genio: ¡Espera, podemos discutirlo!- se asustó el hombre.

Narcia: Ahora verás- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

**En el campo de golf**

El rey jugaba al golf, y nuevamente fallaba en su tiro, cuando de pronto ve a su esposa arrastrando al genio por el cabello, ambos desnudos por cierto.

Pietro: ¿Ocurre algo, querida?- preguntó extrañado.

Narcia: Pues verás...

La reina explicó con lujo de detalle como el genio sinvergüenza los había engañado para así convencerlos para que le permitieran tirarse a la reina a placer, y al finalizar, ambos golpearon de forma despiadada al mentiroso, para finalmente dejarlo ir muy adolorido y prometiendo nunca mas volver a usar aquel sucio truco.

Luego de todo aquello, la reina le dijo a su esposo que aún tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo, y el rey simplemente se la llevó cargando, para finalmente encerrarse en la casa abandonada hasta el día siguiente, y entre este tiempo no tomaron descanso alguno en su salvaje acto sexual.

**Fin**

* * *

Un nuevo fic (por así decirlo) en español con la historia de PoPoLoCrois. Realmente espero no ser el único que cumpla con esta gesta, pues esta hermosa serie sin duda marcó mi infancia y sería una lástima que esto cayera en el más absoluto olvido. Reviews, follows, favoritos u otras formas alternas de manifestar su agrado o críticas para esta historia, sin duda será bien recibido.

Hasta otra.


End file.
